Tripartite
by keeper of most knowledge
Summary: Theirs wasn't a conventional relationship, not by any stretch of the imagination. A collection of 50 sentences focusing on the pairing of GrimmHimeUlqui. OT3. Rated M for safety.
1. And so it begins

Tripartite

A 50 – Sentence Collection

Part One

1. Knight

He was happy to be her knight in shining armour on occasion; after all, that "emo – clown" couldn't be around all the time.

2. White

So many things in Las Noches were white, (The buildings, the clothes, and Ulquiorra's skin) but amongst all this so – called purity, there were certain splashes of colour, like Grimmjow, and that was a welcome sight.

3. Drunk

He hiccupped gently and swayed, verdant eyes sliding in and out of focus: who would have known that the great Cuartro Espada was such a light – weight?

4. Learning

Her tongue slipped shyly into his mouth; she was gradually getting bolder, showing her more adventurous side, and who were they to complain?

5. Hair

Orihime had sometimes wondered what colour hair any child of hers would have, after all, her boys were not the type to blend into the crowd.

6. Forbidden

As two warm bodies moved with his in unutterable pleasure, voicing raw emotion, he was glad that Arrancar didn't have the same silly inhibitions as humans.

7. Hiding

He'd noticed that she'd taken to wearing looser clothes than normal, and he had his suspicions, but Grimmjow kindly confirmed them when he went to hug Orihime and found a growing belly underneath the oversized shirt.

8. Taste

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could only stare in amazement/horror as their angel mixed mustard, chocolate sauce and kimchee and ate it, all the time a happy expression on her face.

9. Exile

They'd left Las Noches some time ago, and although they were hungry, tired, cold and dirty, they had Orihime, and that alone made it seem almost worth it.

10. Scar

It bisected his torso, wide and deep, it had almost cost him his life, and that, Ulquiorra doubted he would never forgive.

11. Tattoo

It was an indelible mark on his soul forever, he doubted that he'd ever forget the pain of the branding, but he was learning to forget, with a little help from his friends.

12. Tears

It was strange, that two tracks of salt water could have so many different meanings: joy, sorrow, pain.

13. Beauty

Orihime supposed that fighting was like dancing in a way, and that Ulquiorra had to be the most graceful fighter she'd ever seen.

14. Twilight

As orange and blue strands mingled in the fading light, he thought that this was the life.

* * *

AN: Hey, I'm back! And with a Bleach entry, which is in itself miraculous, considering what's going on with canon at the moment. Don't worry, the ninth chapter of Bleach OneWord 50Prompts is coming, albeit reaaally slowly, thanks to my awesome skills of procrastination. IT IS NOT ABANDONED I SAY.

This kind of popped into my head after reading Trigonometry on deviantART. It had a similar concept, GrimmHimeUlqui, and it was also fifty sentences long. I also needed practise at the construction of sentences, and so Tripartite was born. The title means, "Belonging to three parties (groups)", and I thought it was appropriate. One of the few times where I've actually managed to think up a name for my story. The second chapter is coming soon.


	2. Gathering pace

Tripartite

A 50 - Sentence Collection

Part Two

15. Protect

Grimmjow was fine with being alone, fine with Ulquiorra being alone, but there was no way in hell he'd ever leave Orihime alone, not without the memory of Loly and Menoly haunting him.

16. Determination

Once Orihime had heard about what had happened to Shiba Kaien, she'd been determined to try to save him

17. Joy

All of Rukia's Christmases came at once when she woke up one morning to a fully real Shiba Kaien sleeping at the bottom of her bed.

18. Warning

Syazel was eager to experiment with Orihime's powers, but something (Two somethings, really) warned him that if any part of Hueco Mundo's princess was harmed, there would be dire consequences.

19. Regret

Grimmjow dodged another of Ichigo's swings and felt regret that this would probably be the last time he'd see his darling.

20. Lust

Ulquiorra never really understood the whole concept of lust, but the way that Grimmjow was toying with a mango lollipop was making some sort of molten heat flow through his veins, and he found himself advancing towards Jeagerjacques with the thought of 'mine' echoing through his head.

21. Whimper

Ulquiorra watched with intent eyes, as Grimmjow's big hands smoothed over Orihime's silken skin, his mouth making merry with her ear, listening to and memorising every little sound the two of them made.

22. Play

Orihime smiled, feeling utterly sated, and leaned back against Ulquiorra's chest, as they watched Grimmjow bat lazily at Tsubaki, missing the tiny fairy every time.

* * *

**BONUS DRABBLE!**

Glue  
Written to: Sexy Bitch

Ulquiorra watched from the shade as Orihime and Grimmjow danced in the mid-afternoon sun. No, he thought, dancing isn't the correct term to describe what they were doing. Sweat glistened, and ran down Grimmjow's bare back as he swung Orihime back against him, Hollow hole noticeably absent. The scraps of fabric that Inoue was wearing could hardly be counted as a swimsuit, and revealed more skin than they concealed. Emerald green eyes watched as Grimmjow ground against Orihime's behind, hands fluttering up her sides to caress her over-large bosom.  
Ulquiorra felt the molten heat rise within him again when Grimmjow shot him a half-lidded look of _wantwantwant_you.

Grimmjow grinned predatorily as he saw the effect that his gaze had on Ulquiorra, and ground that much more against Inoue, relishing the way she arced against him, loving the way it made Schiffer shiver with excitement. He could feel Inoue's warmth through the thin material of his board shorts, and he rubbed his hands gently against her large chest, feeling her heart race faster.  
"Well, Schiffer... You gonna stand there all day, or are ya gonna make a move?" He leaned down and kissed Inoue's neck, never taking his eyes off Ulquiorra's emerald orbs, watching them darken with lust, waiting for a reaction from the stoic man. He didn't expect Schiffer to step forward, grab his face, and pull him forward for a heated kiss. Ah well. With these two, every day was a surprise.

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's hair brush the side of her face as he leant in and kissed Grimmjow. A smaller, cooler hand grip her hip bone and pull her closer, sandwiching her between two now obviously amorous male bodies. She took the opportunity to thoroughly grope Ulquiorra's backside, moving her hips in time to the music playing, enjoying the heated situation immensely. It wasn't every day that they were offered a holiday in the human world. She gasped as Ulquiorra's unoccupied hand slid between her and Grimmjow, and down Grimmjow's board shorts. She felt them break the kiss, and then big hands were sliding down her body, one of them just barely dipping under the waistband of her swimmers. Her half-murmured protest was swallowed up by Ulquiorra, whose hand had started moving against her back. She could taste all three of them in the kiss, and then Ulquiorra moaned, and Orihime knew where Grimmjow's other hand had gone. She was then reminded where the hand on her was, as it caressed her intimately, making her rock her hips, and break the kiss.

Ulquiorra leant into Inoue as Grimmjow increased the pace of his hand, and matched it with his own. He could feel Orihime's growing warmth, and he slid a knee in between her thighs, as the growing sensation began to over whelm thought, again.

Grimmjow nipped the edge of Ulquiorra's jaw, and rewarded with a quiet groan. He slid the hand between Orihime's thighs lower, stroking her more firmly now, mimicking the change with Ulquiorra. He knew them both, they couldn't be that far off-

Orihime felt Grimmjow tense up behind her, and the blue-haired man thrust against her roughly, once, twice, and then Ulquiorra came too, warmth spreading through his board shorts, making her legs sticky, as the coil of heat in her belly grew too tight, and released, catapulting her into a realm of pleasure.

When they finally came down off their high, they were sprawled on the sand, lying bonelessly in a puddle of satisfaction.  
"Best holiday ever." Murmured Ulquiorra against Orihime's breasts, making her giggle with the sensation. Grimmjow lazily disentangled his hand from Ulquiorra's pants and began to lick it clean, before replying,  
"Definitely seconded. We need to do this more." Orihime blushed heavily, more? Of _this_? Her brain ran through the possibilities, and she squeaked at the implications. Underneath her, Ulquiorra's hand twitched, trying to extricate itself from the prison of Grimmjow's pants. Orihime obligingly lifted her hips, and out slid Ulquiorra's hand slid out, covered in come. He lifted a black eyebrow at the dripping mess, and flicked it disdainfully a few times, unsuccessfully trying to dislodge it. With a sigh that sent Orihime's still sensitive skin goosebumpy, he let it drop onto the sand.  
"I think we need a swim." Grimmjow's reply rumbled through her chest, as he removed his hand from Orihime's swimmers.  
"Why? I like being here like this." She let her head loll to the side, and looked up at those sky blue eyes. Her answer was completely honest, blunt, and typical Orihime.  
"Because we'll stick together like superglue!"

* * *

Okay. Hi guys! To those who have reviewed, and favourited my stories, I am honoured. Now, on with the author's note.  
You may have noticed that this chapter of Tripartite was _very_ different to the previous one. My answer? My writing style has changed over the months, and I did post Tripartite many, many months ago. So I apologise if you are shocked and confronted by the rather lemony scene. I felt like rewarding you guys with all your patient waiting, and yes, I am talking to YOU, lurker-pancakes. I know where you live, and will drop invisible pianos on your head if you don't review, because reviews are what inspire me to write, not boredom. Although that does work too, admittedly.  
To all of you who have taken the time to read this Author's Note, thank you, I really appreciate your patience.  
And, if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or just want to say something, go for it!


	3. A plot device! Oh no!

Tripartite

Part the Third

23. Chemical

Ulquiorra had read somewhere that the feeling of love was created by a chemical, but surely the feeling of euphoria, terror, satisfaction and exasperation couldn't all be caused by a single, simple chemical!

24. Lamp

Inoue thought that her boys looked much better in lamp light rather than in the harsh light of Las Noches; Ulquiorra's stern exterior lowered, and Grimmjow's demeanour relaxed, not to mention the amazing sex that usually occurred with the lowered lights.

25. Torture

She had been captured, dragged away from Las Noches kicking and screaming, and locked up in Seireitei; and there was no more effective torture – make no mistake, her surroundings may be beautiful, and the clothing comfortable around her growing stomach, but she would have preferred to be locked behind visible bars and dressed in rags, and dear God, this _hurt_.

26. Sob

Shiba Kaien peered through the warded window of Inoue Orihime's confinement, his heart twisting in his chest as he saw the pretty girl curled in the corner, hands wrapped around her belly, sobbing, totally oblivious to the efforts of her fairies to cheer her up.

27. Captain

Any impassioned argument he had prepared simply washed off Ukitake's countenance like water off marble, until he said – "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

28. Hair

You would have to be blind to see the damage which Orihime's confinement was causing; her hair, once like thick auburn silk, was now matted, dull, and lifeless.

29. Forbidden

No one spoke _their_ names around Orihime any more, not least because of the child she was carrying.

30. Storm

The sky had been crackling with barely restrained fury the night Inoue Orihime was liberated from her jewelled cage; Ukitake was in the middle of a relapse, and the two Thirds were attending him, so the presence of Shiba – fukutaichou and Ise – fukutaichou was not unusual.

31. Forest

They had picked her up and shunpo'ed away, seeking refuge in the bamboo groves around the edges of the Thirteenth's boundaries, where Ise had removed the tracking bracelet, before leading the way to the edges of Seireitei.

32. Rain

Orihime was shaken out of her stupor by the presence of Kyouraku Shunsui, attired in a suitably rich kimono that was thoroughly soaked through from the rain.

33. Illusion

She had feared the worst, upon being brought to the Kyouraku mansion in the Third East Rukongai, had thought that it was all a lie, but the way Ise's eyes were reddened behind her flashing glasses suggested the complete opposite.

34. Happiness

Kyouraku Shunsui watched Inoue wandering around the courtyard, comfortable in her loose yukata, smiling and laughing as butterflies and her fairies danced around her; seeing this only firmed his resolve that they really had been doing her harm by keeping her away from life, not when she embodied it.

35. Surprise

The look on Inoue-san's face made Nanao feel like she had done something holy when the girl felt the familiar tendrils of Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

36. Kindness

What really surprised the fukutaichou of the Eighth was the utter tenderness and care and _love_ in the way he enfolded Orihime into his arms, bearing her weight easily.

37. Eyes

When Inoue asked about Grimmjow, she was reclining on Ulquiorra's chest, gray eyes drinking in every aspect of his being, all she got was, "He's been hurt, but he'll make it."

38. Sound

She pushed up into a sitting position, and was staring in horror at Ulquiorra, when a familiar voice, though raspy, flowed around her: "Don't scare her like that, Schiffer."

* * *

Wow, this is a quick update! So, the storyline kind of carries on from 'Regret'. The idea is that Ichigo and various other Shinigami attacked Las Noches and abducted Orihime, bringing her back to Seireitei, where she was imprisoned in the Thirteenth Division. She reacts very badly at being torn away from her loves, and quickly spirals into a deep depression. Shiba Kaien, who she previously brought back to life and who was delivered to Rukia's bed by ....(lol thinking) Harribel (there we go!), is feeling really guilty over the unjust imprisonment of Orihime, and tries to reason with Ukitake.

This doesn't go well until Kaien pulls out the "I wouldn't be here if she hadn't been there" gambit, and it sends Ukitake into a relapse. It is then that he finds out that Ise Nanao and Kyouraku Shunsui have been planning to spring Orihime from her imprisonment, and he demands in. They acquiesce, and Ise and Shiba break Inoue out of the Thirteenth. They sneak ninja-style out of Seireitei during a raging storm (Can be seen as a metaphor for Orihime's state of mind.... or a plot device) and Inoue goes with Kyouraku and Ise, whilst Shiba heads back to Seireitei.

Inoue slowly recovers at Kyouraku's house, with Ise looking after her, and Shunsui popping by occasionally. Spring comes, and Inoue has fully recovered (and is very heavily pregnant by now). Ulquiorra and Grimmjow come for a visit, and... You'll have to wait to see what happens next!

Lol, sorry for the massive TL; DR Author's Note, but I have been told that my writing is difficult to follow occasionally. And thank you to the non-lurkerpancakes, I shower you with internets and coupons for Taco Aizen. Everyone else? Gets nothing, because I hate you who don't respond.  
As usual, comments/suggestions/criticisms/boredom, just press the button at the bottom center.


End file.
